


Some Things Even Pancakes Can't Fix

by gloriouslizzie, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouslizzie/pseuds/gloriouslizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Even Pancakes Can't Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804598) by [gloriouslizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouslizzie/pseuds/gloriouslizzie), [Mirror_Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse). 



 “Morning,” Samandriel said in a voice barely above a whisper. “I um… I made chocolate chip pancakes.” Gesturing towards the plate in front of him on the table, he tried to meet Adam’s eyes.

“Thanks,” he replied groggily, slumping into the chair across from his friend. 

“So, are we not going to talk about it?” Samandriel asked.

“Talk about what?” Adam continued avoiding his gaze as he piled pancakes onto the plate in front of him.

Samandriel’s sad look turned hard, “About last night, Adam.”

Adam huffed and shrugged, “Nothin’ to talk about.” His eyes were even more focused on his breakfast, even as he reached for the syrup. “These pancakes are amazing, Sammie. I’ll make French Toast next weekend.”

Realizing that the conversation he knew they needed to have was going nowhere, Samandriel dropped it. “Yeah,” he said softly. “French toast sounds great.” He saw Adam had raised his eyebrows and was looking at him again. It was almost as if he were trying to say,  _“You’re not gonna push this?”_  But Samandriel knew better. “It sounds great, but I won’t be here next weekend. Or this week,” he pushed his chair out from the table. “I’m gonna stay with my brothers for a while, I think. And then I need to find a new apartment.”

“Wait… what?” Adam asked startled. “Sammie… what’s going on?”

He picked his backpack up off the floor and stormed out, ignoring Adam’s pleas and protests. When he reached the door downstairs he reached for his cell phone and hit the second speed dial button.

“Lucifer? It’s Sammie,” his nose was already beginning to run and his eyes were spilling over with tears, “I really need a favor.”


End file.
